A Rising Prophecy
by CassandraHill
Summary: Apparently, Camp Half-blood and Camp Jupiter have more in common than they thought. Nike and Aurora prove that point. Hail, son and daughter of Apollo, god of medicine, archery, and prophecies . . .
1. Chapter 1: A Battle at Night

**CH: Hello! **

**Percy: Hi . . . ?**

**Annabeth: Hey!**

**CH: I've been so obsessed over PJO that I've decided to write a fanfiction about it!**

**Percy: Um, okay?**

**Annabeth: Sure! I'll help with all the plots, settings, characters, theme . . . **

**CH: Yeah, okay, okay! **

**Annabeth: Is Seaweed Brain in this story? 'Cuz if he is, I call being in it too!**

**CH: Sure, sure.**

**Grover: *bleats* Disclaimer! CH doesn't own PJO, even thought she wishes she does!**

**CH: Right! Onto the story now! By the way, I own the characters, but everything else credited to Rick Riordan, the awesome and amazing author of the PJO series!**

* * *

_**A Rising Prophecy . . .**_

**Chapter 1:**

**A Battle at Night**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

* * *

The wind, bellowed through the night, as fireflies began to dance through out beneath the moon.

The air was cold, yet comforting at a certain temperature that could be endured at night.

At the lakeshore, the waves rose and slowly sank at the sandy beach before it.

The trees branches blew in the calming wind as leaves shook from the oaks that rose above the land.

Crickets chirped and frogs croaked as the night sky revealed the full moon.

In the safety of the camp, torches were lit and noises came within the cabins.

Screams and voices could be heard in the protected area . . . of demigods.

* * *

**Unknown (for now) POV:**

* * *

"Aghhhnhhhhhh!" Terence screamed as he backed up into his sleeping bag.

I laughed as I leapt onto him, wrestling him to the ground.

Terence and I grunted as we fought for domination over the floor.

We rolled around, crushing over almost everything as we fought.

My cabinmates cheered loudly for me as Terence and I tumbled around on the floor of our cabin.

I had managed to roll on top of him, but he quickly rolled again.

Terence and I were like a storm of tornadoes, battling across the land of garbage.

We crushed candy wrappers, books, and evel sunglasses as we wrestled.

Luckily, our wrestling match came to a stop as I pinned Terence on the ground.

I panted and began to stand up. Wrestling with Terence is one of the most tiring things I'ver ever done in my life.

Terence is a 6 ft. and about 2 inch guy while I was about 5 foot 4 which made our height a 10 inch difference.

He's a bit buff for a Apollo kid but he has our dad's look: blond haired and blue eyed.

I have the size and shape for an Apollo child, but I have my mom's looks.

Oh yeah, and I just turned 13 two days ago, while Terence is about 14-ish.

Anyway, since my mom has brown hair and hazel eyes, that makes me have brown hair and green eyes, unlike almost every Apollo kid since almost every Apollo son or daughter has blond hair and blue eyes.

Mom is amazing, of course, but you know, it makes me look like an outsider in this cabin.

I just got here about five to seven months ago, right after this famous guy, Percy Jackson, disappeared.

Talk about bad timing, 'cuz when I got here, the Apollo kids weren't very welcoming "as usual".

"Apollo kid" means that I'm one of the sons of the god Apollo, who is awesome, like I am.

But he never visits us at camp since Zeus banned it for a random reason that I do not know.

He only shows up if we're on a important quest or something big was about to happen, like last year's Titan War, which I wasn't there.

If I was there, I could have totally pwned!

I mean, since I got here at a pretty bad time, I had to work hard to show the Apollo kids that I was tough and cool.

And so I did, making me pretty popular in the cabin, which was sweet for me.

"That was so unfair," Terence muttered as he stood up and brushed his night shirt and pants.

He grabbed his water bottle and drank about 1/4 of the water in it.

I snickered. I pulled off my shirt. It was steaming in the cabin.

Well, maybe just for me, since I had just got my "basic excercise".

Suddenly, out of nowhere, I thought heard some wolves howling in the distance but I shook my head quickly.

No wolves lived around here in the East.

It was night time, and I'm pretty sure we were one of the only cabins that were still awake.

Obviously, the Athena cabin was asleep because they're "smart" and they know that they should sleep earlier. Also, Hypnos's cabin was probably asleep too (Hypnos is the god of sleep, so of course the demigods were asleep also!).

But of course, the Hermes cabin was awake just like we were.

_They're probably stealing each others things, like all Hermes kids,_ I thought.

I could hear screams echoing outside, as my cabin became more quiet.

The match was done, so we calmed down a bit.

"So what's the score?" Ashlyn, one of my sisters, asked as she plopped onto her bed.

"11 to 5," I said proudly. "I've kept on winning since match 4 and I've got the streak still going on. The last match we just had was match 16. 4 more wins and I get that bow for keeps."

"I seriously don't get it. You're so skinny, and yet, you can beat our buffest guy in our cabin." Ashlyn confessed as she looked embarrassed to say so.

Ashlyn fiddled with her pillow while I just shrugged. "It's cool," I replied in ease.

"Yeah, sure. He keeps on winning because he keeps sitting on me." Terence grumbled as he sort of pouted on his sleeping bag. "And that bows still mine as far as I'm concerned."

"No way do I just sit on you, Terence. It takes pure skill for someone to beat you dude." I joked as I went to my camp bag to take out something. "But if I win 2 more matches from here on, you're going to have to give me that bow!"

I took out a bag full of candy. My cabinmates eyes widened as they gapped at the humoungous bag.

"Holy Zeus! Where'd you get all that candy?" Mike, another one of my brothers, cried out.

My other brothers and sisters nodded in astonishment.

"Oh, I found a stash in the Hermes cabin while getting a book. No big deal," I said with ease as I poured all the candy onto the floor.

The candy there included many king-sized bar of Hershey's chocolate, Laffy Taffy, Sour Patches, Swedish Fish, and more including Smarties and Kit-Kat.

Everybody made a grab for the candy. As soon as my brothers and sisters got their fair share of the candy, they sat down on the floor or on their beds and started to munch on it.

Some of my sisters and brothers were all round campers, so they had beds.

The kids that were only here for part time, brought suitcases, backpacks, and sleeping bags.

I was a summer kid, which meant I only arrived at the summer and I could go to school during the school year.

The ones that stay around means that they have nowhere to go, or they aren't allowed to leave.

Like Percy Jackson, the guy I mentioned before, is a son of the "Big Three".

The "Big Three" are Zeus, lord of the sky, Posiedon, lord of the water, and Hades, lord of the Underworld.

If you're one of their kids, you can become very dangerous, and lots of monsters would want to eat you.

The last couple kids the "Big Three" had, caused a huge war, so the "Big Three" signed a pact that technically said, "No kids".

But everybody messes up, after all. So Zeus ended up having a daughter, Thalia, but she's part of Artemis's hunters, so she doesn't live in Zeus's cabin.

Posiedon's kid is Percy, who was popular because he was awesome, but went missing about 8 months ago, and Hades's kid is Nico, who never really visits the camp.

Camp is Camp Half-blood which is the best place in the world.

Especially if you're a son or daughter of Apollo. Which I am, of course, making me amazing and awesome.

"This is a really bad idea," Will, our cabin counselor, muttered, but he still grabbed a chunck of Kit-Kat. "The Hermes cabin will get really mad when they find out."

"Then let's hope they don't," I grinned as I shoved a piece of Hershey's bar into my mouth. "And if they do find out, well, that'll be a problem, right? But I'll think of something when that happens. They may be in the cabin of the god of theives, but they don't exactly have the brightest brains around. Heck, if Athena had this stash, I wouldn't dare go take it!"

"You're crazy, bro. You may be in Apollo's cabin likes the rest of us, but you can sure act like a son of Hermes at many times," Terence chewed on a Laffy Taffy. "This isn't the first time you stole from someone, and it won't be the last time."

"_Borrowing_, is just one of my many talents," I said, bowing low at my cabinmates.

Terence tackled me to the ground.

My cabinmates all laughed and some shot high fives at each other as they enjoyed the desserts I'd brought them.

I grinned. _When I give them candy, suddenly I'm a celebrity, _I thought laughing inside. _Being a "Candy Celebrity" is sooo much easier than going on millions of quest to get the fame._

"Okay, fine. Then let's just hope they don't find out," Will nodded in agreement.

Obviously, Will had also enjoyed the midnight snack I brought for the cabin.

He started to unroll his sleeping bag. "Time's up, dudes and gals. It's midnight, time to go to sleep! We have a long day ahead. Archery, pottery, painting, and much more, so if you want to get a good start tomorrow, got to sleep right now!"

We all grumbled as we started to unroll our sleeping bags.

Personally, it was too early to stop the party from going on, but oh well. Will was counselor, so we had to listen.

"Night, Ternence." I muttered as I climbed into my sleeping bag.

Night, Nike." He grumbled back.

Soon, the cabin was silent, only snoring sounds remained as the cabin slowly fell into slumber.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

* * *

The wind blew louder and faster.

Tree brances shook as the air whipped the leaves into a storm.

Clouds drifted across the full moon.

Wolves howled somewhere in the distance.

Far away from Camp Half-blood, but close enough . . .

Close enough . . .

* * *

**OMG! I am so getting into this story! This is a story that I am so going to continue! **

**Please R and R!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: No Breakfast Allowed!

**CH: Hi again! **

**Nike: Hi!**

**Terence: Are you going to make the Hermes Cabin find out about us stealing their candy? *worried look***

**CH: I don't know . . . You'll just have to see!**

**Nike: I hope not! But you won't be mean, right? *smiles***

**Terence: If you get caught, don't drag me into the fight!**

**CH: *raises eyebrows* You'll just have to wait!**

**Nike: Disclaimer! CH doesn't own PJO! Rick does!**

**CH: But I love my characters all! Including: Nike, Ashlyn, Mike, and more that I will introduce later! But onto the story now!**

* * *

**_A Rising Prophecy . . ._ **

**Chapter 2:**

**No Breakfast Allowed!**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

* * *

Dawn broke throught the skies.

The sun slowly rose up into the sky beyond the mountains.

Birds started to chirp while the wind blew softly.

The water made soft pounding sounds as it rose over the sandy beach.

The torches from the camp went out as campers awoke.

Some campers yawned and chatted as they went out of their cabins to go do their activities.

In Apollo's cabin . . .

* * *

**Nike POV:**

* * *

"Nike! Dude! Hurry up! We're going to be late!"

I woke with a pounding in my head. "Okay!" I cried out as I tried to put on a orange camp t-shirt.

Unfortunately, I was still half asleep, so I ended up putting my shirt on backwards.

Yawning, I took it off again, fumbling the shirt around, trying to get it on straight.

I shook my head clear, still trying to get the voice out of my brain.

"That was so mean, Terence! It's not even 6:00 a.m yet!"

I could see Maple, another one of my older sisters, scold Terence. I groaned as I tried ot get back into the sleeping bag.

Too late.

Terence grabbed my shoulders and shook me. My head hurt from the agressiveness of my friend.

"So what, Maple? Nike and I have archery lessons with Chiron, so we have to go warm up."

Groaning, I said, "The lessons not until after breakfast which is at 9:00 a.m!" I literally screamed.

Bad idea. I woke up every of my cabinmates, all of them either yawning or groaning.

"What was that for, knucklehead?" Will grunted as he rubbed his temple. "You know we all went to sleep at midnight. Geez."

I screamed again, "Tell that to knucklehead number 2! Terence!"

Everybody looked at Terence. He blushed hard, making his cheeks go all red.

After a while, Will sighed, "Well, since we're all up, why not we just stay up? Saves us from having lunatics scream all over again."

My cabinmates groaned while some looked like they were ready to punch me or Terence.

I prefered them punching Terence then punching me.

This wasn't the first time it happened.

Since I had won our last 7 "wrestling matches", Terence has been playing "pranks" on me.

Talk about making me sleepy, _yawn._

Pulling the orange camp t-shirt over my head again, this time, not backwards, I went into my pack and grabbed a cup, toothbrush, and toothpaste and walked out to the lakeshore.

Terence followed me with the same things in his hands.

I seriously wanted to scream at Terence again for waking me up at 6 in the morning, but I kept my mouth shut.

If other people were awakened by my screaming, they would most likely hunt me down at tonights "Capture the Flag".

Capture the Flag is a game that we play against the other cabins.

It's really fun, for sure, but it can be dangerous too.

Heck, I was almost maimed by an Ares kid the last time!

Talk about serious rivalry!

Tonight's pairing would probably be us, Hephaestus, Athena, and Demeter, against Apphrodite, Ares, Hermes, and Dionysus cabins.

It's going to be pretty fair I guess because Hermes doesn't have as much campers anymore since the gods promised to claim their children.

Before, some of the gods didn't take responsibility to claim their children, so there were a bunch of demigods that didn't know who their godly parent was.

And guess what? They stuck those kids in the Hermes cabin because the Hermes cabin was the god of travelers.

That's what caused the Titan War in the first place; the kids wanted revenge on their godly parent for not claiming them.

Terence and I walked over the plank where some canoes were tied up to posts.

"Hey, sorry dude. That was just payback for yesterday night, I mean, after all, you know I can't take loses that easily." Terence sort of apologized to me.

"Whatever," I muttered as I brushed my teeth.

_Terence can be such a sore loser,_ I thought, frowning.

After about 10 minutes, I was done brushing my teeth, and cleaning myself up.

Then, I thought of a mean trick.

Smiling, I turned and looked at Terence innocently, "So, didn't you say we should go warm up?"

I pushed him into the lake.

He tried to grab me as he fell, but he still fell while missing me completely.

Laughing, I looked over the board where I had pushed him.

Terrible mistake.

Terence leapt up, grabbing me by the shoulders and pulled me in with him.

I yelled in surprise.

_Oh no, I probably just woke up the whole camp! _I thought as I gurgled under the water. _I'm sooo dead tonight._ _That is, if I don't drown first._

I sputtered as I tried to go up, but Terence pulled me down again.

Wanting to scream, I punched Terence, hard.

He let go, and so I climbed upon shore.

I gasped for breath as I placed my palms in the sand.

I looked down, and that's when I noticed a large amount of shadows before me as I kneeled on the beach.

I glanced upwards, hopping for the best.

The worst came.

In front of me, there were a bunch of Ares campers, looking ready to beat me up.

_Shoot, my cabin's going against theirs. I'm sooo dead._

I gulped as I stood up and slowly backed away, back into the cold, freezing water.

They marched forward with evil gleams in their eyes.

"Uh, come on guys, be reasonable," I pleaded. "I didn't mean to wake you up! Come on!"

The largest of the Ares's kids, Shane, glared at me.

"Punk. You don't want to mess with the Ares Cabin," he sneered. "You definately should know better to not wake us up this early like, 6 in the morning, _mouse_! Especially if it's "Capture the Flag" night and we're going against you."

I growled at the part "mouse". Apollo's animal sign was the mouse, and apparently, "mouse" was an insult to us.

"Well, at least I'm not a pig like you! Oh yeah, and also big headed and empty brained!" I snapped back.

Ares's animal sign was the wild boar, but calling Shane a "pig", I had just signed my death contract.

Tonights going to be the worst night ever.

Instantly, Shane's face turned purple with anger.

"You dare insult me?" he roared as he charged at me into the water.

I knew I had turned deathly pale from fright but I looked back, hoping to see Terence.

"A little help here?" I tried to get away from Shane.

Unfortunately, Terence had already disappeared.

_He's probably all dry now, inside our cabin, laughing with our other cabinmates,_ I thought miserable.

_I am so dead.  
_

* * *

I sighed. I stared at my plate, which was sadly empty.

I turned to the side and glared at Terence. He pretended not to notice and continued to eat his bagel with cream cheese.

My stomache grumbled as I groaned.

I remembered what had happened since Terence ran away.

Since Terence had disappeared, I knew I was on my own.

I knew I couldn't beat the Ares kids on my own, so I struck a deal.

_All of my breakfast goes to them for the next two weeks!_

Feeling a bit dizzy from hunger, I stood up and went to Chiron.

I could feel glares burning into the back of my head as I walked over to Chiron.

_I bet it's those Ares kids, _I thought. _They probably think I'm going to tell on them._

_Well guess what? I'm not a tattletale!_

Chiron looked at me in surprise. "Nike! What are you doing here?" he asked while eating his toast and taking a sip from his orange juice.

"Oh, I was just wondering if we still have that archery lesson. Me and Terence, right?" I inquired.

"That's correct," Chiron replied as he started to stand up. Chiron had finished his food. "Since I'm done here, once you and Terence are done with breakfast, you guys can meet me in the arena. I'll be there waiting." Chiron galloped off, leaving me in the dust.

_Right, breakfast,_ I sighed inwardly. _Well, none for me for the next two weeks._

Suddenly, a angry roar came and screeched,

"WHERE'S MY CANDY?"

I. Am. So. Dead. Tonight.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

* * *

Some campers laughed half-heartedly as they finished up their breakfast.

It was 9:00 a.m, so everybody had things to go do.

Will had led some of his cabinmates to go do pottery in the Arts & Crafts area.

Some of Athena's campers also went with the Apollo's cabin to the Arts & Crafts area to create architect pictures.

Ares campers left to go to the arena to practice sword fighting.

A loud scream echoed.

Everybody turned towards the sound.

Thinking that it was nothing, everybody went on to their work.

Little did they know that, that conflict, would end up giving them problems . . .

Huge problems . . .

* * *

**Hey there! I'm having so much fun writing about Nike!**

**This is one story that I can write CHAPTERS on!**

**Hopefully, I won't get bored of this story! **

**See you guys next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Father to the Rescue

**CH: New character! Nike won't be in this one!**

**Nike: What? No awesome me for a whole chapter? Noooooooooooo!**

**Terence: Yay. He deserved it.**

**CH: That goes for you too!**

**Terence: What? Noooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**Nike: Disclaimer. CH doesn't own anything except for her characters: Nike, Terence, Shane, Ashlyn, Mike, and more to come!**

**CH: Right, back to the story once more!**

* * *

**_A Rising Prophecy . . ._ **

**Chapter 3:**

**Father to the Rescue**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

* * *

Silence followed in the landscape.

Clouds rose over the sun and rail started to fall.

The trees danced as the wind wildly blew.

The grass whistled and the sound of bugles were heard.

Hail poured now, creating mudslides.

The smell of rain floated over the camp.

And at the Field of Mars . . .

* * *

**Unknown (for now) POV:**

* * *

_CLANG! SLASH!_

Kade leapt back from me, breathing hard.

"My, you've become an excellent fighter!" he praised me as we walked to the center together.

I nodded seriously. No sign for weakness now.

I glanced at Kade and stared hard.

His feature was quite unlike the Mars decendants.

He was blond and handsome, with deep, dark green eyes.

I envied his muscular line, though I'm a girl.

Kade is 15 and a half, and I'm 14 and three fourths.

I'm blond too, but I have blue eyes, just like my dad, Apollo.

As we walked towards each other, Kade and I shook hands as we declared the match a tie.

We had been sword fighting for an hour now.

I have to train sword fighting because every Roman soldier, even children of Apollo, had to know hand-in-hand combat.

Though I really preferred to use a bow, ranged attack.

It had just begun to rain, but soon, and hopefully, we would be going to shelter soon.

Mud had started to rise up, almost covering our shoes.

"You make very good swordsman, even though you're daughter of Apollo," he admitted. "I'm a son of Mars, and yet, you are hard to beat, even in frontal combat."

"Don't say that, Kade," I said as I sheathed my gladius into my sword's carrier. "You're an amazing fighter! I could never beat you in swords!"

I knew I couldn't beat Kade in confrontion, but I knew that I could beat him, ranged.

"Of course, of course," Kade agreed as he too, placed his pilum on his back.

I decided to have a little surprise for Kade just as he sheathed his weapon.

"Again," I leapt at Kade, unsheathing my gladius again from my side.

Surprised, Kade dodged the attack. He took out his pilum and stabbed at me.

I was small, but quick. I leapt away and attacked Kade's side.

Already taken by surprise, Kade wasn't prepared.

Kade slipped and went right into the angle of my sword.

My gladius sank into the side of his chest and blood dripped from the wound.

I gasped in shock. I hadn't meant to hurt him!

Kade groaned as he held his wound. His face became deathly pale.

He began to collapse, he knees bent as he sank.

"Hold on Kade!" I cried out as I started to sing.

Since I was a daughter of Apollo, when I sang a prayer to my father, he would heal.

Slowly, Kade's wound closed, but his hand was still bloody from holding the wound.

"I think I'm fine now." Kade slowly stood up and started to put his pilum onto his back.

For a second, he seemed okay, but then . . .

_CLUNK!_

Kade fell to the ground, not getting up.

I screamed, "KADE!"

* * *

My eyes were red from crying.

Kade still hadn't woke up since 3 hours ago when I stabbed him with my weapon.

I unsheathed my gladius, looking at it.

It was clean now, since I had washed the blood off of it, but I could still see it bloody . . . Full of Kade's blood . . .

One of my brothers, Maxine, came out.

He was more interested in medication and herbs, then fighting and archery, unlike me.

"We don't know if he's going to be okay," he admitted as he saw me.

I could feel tears welling up again.

"It's all my fault!" I blurted. "If I hadn't attacked again, if I had given him a warning, if I had-"

My words were cut short when Reyna entered the room.

Maxine and I bowed at one of our Praetors.

"I heard every word you said," Reyna looked at me knowingly. "You fought like a Roman soldier, so things like this can happen."

She glared at Maxine, daring him to say something against it.

Maxine just shrugged and went back into the Emergency room.

I sighed. "Maybe I should just stick to archery, Reyna. If I keep on using a gladius, I only hurt-"

Reyna shook her head. "Every Legionnaire must have swords training. Even Apollo's children. There are no exceptions."

I sighed again. "Yeah, I know."

Reyna nodded and she left the room.

I continued to sit in the chair and waited for Kade.

Time seemed to move slower than usual.

* * *

_Tick, tock, tick, tock._

I glanced up at the clock in front of me.

11 p.m.

I groaned.

_Kade, if you can hear me through your thoughts, please don't die!_ I prayed to Apollo that Kade wouldn't lose his life because of me.

Suddenly, a glow started to fill the room.

I glanced up and saw a man, standing in front of me.

"Hey kid," he grinned at me.

"Dad?" I was so surprised that I fell out of my chair.

"I never knew you were so clumsy," he chuckled as he kneeled down so he could face me.

"What are you doing here?" My eyes had widened. My father had just came to see me!

"Answering your prayers, of course!" Apollo smiled as he walked to the Emergency rooms door.

He opened the door and walked inside.

I waited in the Waiting room and hoped that the suspense would soon come to an end.

After about 10 minutes, Apollo walked out of the Emergency room again.

"He's going to be okay." He called out as he started coming towards me.

I ran up to him, tears in my eyes. This time, not from worry, but from happiness.

"Thanks Apollo!" I hugged him.

It was sort of awkward, but Apollo just seemed to shine brighter.

"No problem kid. Oh and by the way, if someone asks if you saw anything, say you didn't, okay?" Apollo winked as he started to glow.

"See you around! Just another thing, don't tell your brothers and sisters that I visited you! I'm sure they don't want to think I favor you more, even thought I do." Apollo winked once more, then became a white light, and disappeared.

I smiled. Thanks to Apollo, my best friend was going to be all right.

* * *

"Stop eating so fast!" I cried out as I watched Kade stuff his mouth full of food.

"I can't!" he protested with food spitting all over.

"How come?" I screamed as I watched him with disgust. "If you don't eat any slower, you're going to choke!"

"The food's too good!" Kade laughed. "And I won't choke, I'll just swallow it!"

I laughed as I also ate my bread. "You were only out for, what? 1 day, and you're starved?"

Kade nodded. "Yup!"

I laughed once more. "Kade, if you eat anymore, you're going to be stuffed like a pig!"

"So?" Kade raised an eyebrow at me.

I giggled at the silly face he made. "Well, you can't be fat!"

"So?" Kade made another silly face.

"Stop doing that!" I clutched my sides as I laughed. "You're going to give me side aches!"

Kade chuckled. "Well, that would be for stabbing me in the chest."

I stopped laughing. "I'm really sorry." I said guiltly as I stared at the ground.

"Hey, no worries." Kade put on of his hands on my shoulder.

"You're still my best friend, Aurora, and don't you forget it!"

* * *

**Normal POV:**

* * *

The sky had cleared up and the sun shone brightly.

Clouds evaporated and mud had become solid ground once more.

The grass gently swayed from side to side as birds started to sing.

The wind blew softly across the plains.

Wolves howled somewhere in the distance.

Far away from Camp Jupiter, but close enough . . .

Close enough . . .

* * *

**I have become addicted to writing this! **

**Please R & R!**

**Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
